Undead
This page serves as a source of information about the undead as it is applicable to World 42 role-playing characters. Everyone is invited to add to this information. A Brief History It is unsure when the first use of the undead was, however they have been used throughout history as cheap, and effective soldiers. In the Fourth Age, the Mahjarrat, Zemouregal used an undead army to march on Avarrocka. His attempts were thwarted by the use of the shield of Arrav, pointing a weakness to its holy power. Again in the Fifth Age, Zemouregal tries to invade Varrock with an undead army. His attempts were once again thwarted by the shield, this time the Adventurer finding a descendant of the one who used the shield. The people of Shilo Village were also terrorized by zombies in the Fifth Age, driven by the angry spirit of Rashiliyia. Accepted Lore This section addresses details about the undead that are widely accepted throughout the world 42 role-playing community. Known Types of Undead *Abberant Spectre *Ankou *Banshee *Crawling hand *Edimmu *Ghost *Ghast *Ghoul *Horrors *Lich *Mummy *Revenants *Shade *Skeleton *Skogre *Wraith *Zombie *Zogre *Skoblin Abilities *Zombies, ghouls, mummies, skeletons, and all ghostly entities feel no pain. *Liches are incredibly powerful spellcasters, having been a requirement to attain lichdom in itself. They possess extensive knowledge of lore, history, magic, necromancy, and other such studies. *A lich cannot be destroyed completely if its plylactery continues to exist somewhere in the mortal world. *Horrors are usually special in some way, whether they be larger, or more powerful than other undead. It depends entirely on the Horror itself. *Ghasts have the inate ability to destroy any food it manages to come in contact with. Should a ghast succeed in aquiring edible material, it quickly succumbs to a mold that rots over its entirety, making it inedible. *Mummies, infested with diseases and plagues of their own, possess a unique ability known as mummy rot. Mummy rot is a plaguelike disease that spreads to living tissue by physical contact, causing it to break down and literally rot away. *Both ghouls and zombies alike have an overpowering craving for living flesh. Ghouls in particular will try their very best to hunt down the living it can detect. They are more likely to succeed than zombies as well, due to their near man-like intelligence. *Wraiths and Banshees hold within themselves powerful shrieks that can split the ears of thos within range of their mournful cries. Weaknesses *All undead are weakened by a salve amulet, or any shard of the salve crystal, which is imbued with holy energy. *Holy water can stun the undead, working much like acid on the living, burning and breaking down the rotten flesh that compiles their bodies. *Being unholy creatures, the undead are weakened while inside holy barriers. *The destruction of a lich's phylactery, the magical totem constructed by the lich to store their soul and life essence, causes the release of said soul. The ejected soul then returns to the lich's body, granting the undead caster mortality once more. Other *Not all undead are mindless, shambling, stumbling creatures of the night. There are those within the classification of undead that are intelligent, some immensely so. Ghosts and horrors have been known to reach higher levels of understanding and knowledge in some cases. Liches in particular are vastly brilliant creatures. *Many Horrors have a name, which they respond to. *Some ghosts, if powerful enough, can communicate with the living freely, and without the presence of a ghostspeak amulet. Horrors Some of the infamous nasties of the undead. Horrors are usually created by powerful necromancers. Horrors can also be created by powerful magic instabilities, such as a magical object unleashing its energy. *The Valkire *Mortupice *Add to this list! Debated Lore This section addresses details about the undead that are still subject to speculation and discussion either because of conflicting information in-game or because use of the detail in role-play creates an unfair scenario (Usually involving overpowering or another common role-play problem). *Silver may or may not have an extra effect on the undead. (This has backing in the theory that unholy creatures are effected powerfully by silver, but is not explicitly stated in-game.) *The term "undead" refers to beings who either no longer have cellular regeneration, existing as bodies animated purely by supernatural force, or no longer have a corporeal form. A person who has been fully ressurected by a necromancer and has retained both cell regeneration and corporeal form is not counted as undead. (This is a theory that generally seems to be accepted, but has no official backing in-game.) Common Mistakes This section addresses traits that unexperienced role-players often bestow their undead characters but that aren't actually seen in the undead on RuneScape. *Zombies do not have free will, or incredible intellect. *Not all undead require a Necromancer. Some, such as Ghosts and Revenants are spirits which have returned due to anger or unfinished work. Other Info None yet. Category:Guides Category:Undead Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Lore Category:Races